fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosemary Pollen
Rosemary Pollen is the mother of Marigold Pollen. She is a resident of Pride. Appearance Rosemary is a slim woman in her thirties. She has light skin tone and dull green eyes. Her hair is a strawberry blonde and goes past her shoulders. She keeps it puled back in a half ponytail, however has a few strands often hanging in her face.Her appearance heavily matches Marigold's, as those in Fairy Tail easily recognized Rosemary to be Marigold's mother. Rosemary dresses in plain dresses, often with simply patterns on them with leather boots or clogs. As a farmer, she dresses much more modestly. Personality Rosemary is often portrayed as a sweet motherly type, however she has her moments where she either be odd, eccentric, or even ignorant. Being raised by a sociopath, her perspective on the world is somewhat distorted whereas she grew up forcing herself to accept her father's acts of murders. Despite this, Rosemary consistently lived on the lessons of her mother before her passing. Because of this, Rosemary performed whatever good deed she could as a form of personal redemption for never aiding the victims of her father from fear and love for her parent. Her caring nature also leaks some odd behaviors, as seen with her behavior with her children's friends and how she mothers them in her own odd ways. As her motherhood extends to Coladome's parentless friends Sabrina and Basil. She she create awkward interactions with his friends by proclaiming odd things like how she was convinced Basil and Chase were a couple. She also can behave strangely calm when her motherly instincts kick in, leading her to abandon all tension just to offer someone a snack. Rosemary can, however, behave ignorantly and rashly, such as when Marigold announced her pregnancy and Rosemary had failed to realize the circumstances, believing Marigold has chose to pursue a sexual relationship with Tobias--unaware that she had instead been raped by Tobias. This, of course, led to later tension between Rosemary and Marigold, whereas Marigold was unforgiving to her mother for not ever asking her side of the story in regards to her pregnancy. History Dead Man's Hymn Rosemary has a dark past, having suffered greatly as a child due to her father's psychotic behavior. Her mother having died in a fire when she was still very young, her father was left emotionally destroyed by her death and suffered a severe breakdown. This led to him becoming obsessed with restoring his wife's face by hunting women and removing parts of their body to replace the destroyed parts of his deceased wife. While Rosemary was aware of her father's actions, this had started at a young age for her, thus being considered normal as it had always been that way. Though she was aware her father's actions were wrong, fear of loosing her father or him turning on her kept her silent, whereas she never tried to stop her father or protect his victims. Despite her being unwilling to protect her father's prey, she did her best to perform good deeds as a way to deplete her guilt and continue to keep her mother's wisdom and kindness alive. When going into town, she finds Caesar in an alley beaten to a pulp and unconscious. Fearing he may die if left on his own, she drags him to her home, tends to his wounds, and allows him to sleep in the house through the night. He awakes in the morning, and Rosemary explains where he is. Category:Pride